Service Dogs Continue: NikolaXBrandy pups
These are second generation pups and Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit this page without permission or don't use them without permission. Background After Nikola found out Brandy had a crush on him. They started dating and eventually got married after one year of dating. When Brandy got pregnant with pups Nikola was happy but afraid at the same time and thus Service and Sargent were born. Then about a year later Brandy and Nikola have another pup named AJ or Andy Jr. Personalities Service: Service takes after her dad's personality being shy at first but when you get to know her she becomes more open to pups and people and she is energetic too. Sargent: Sargent(Sarge for short) takes after his mom's personality. Being friendly and protective when his little sister or his little brother or his parents get hurt. Andy Jr(AJ) AJ takes after both his parents. He is shy like his big sister and dad but when the right time comes he will defend his friends or family. Appearances Service: She looks like her dad but her whole body is white with the spots that Brandy has on her chest with them being black. Her right is perked up but then it comes down and the left one is perked up. She wears a red collar with blue crosses on it. She is lean and sleek one out of the two Job and Uniform: Service is a service dog like her dad but she is a Therapy Dog at the Adventure Bay Hospital Service has a service vest like her dad but it is blue, therapy dog patches and a therapy dog banana it is blue too. Sargent: He looks like his mom but his whole body is black and has the spots that Brandy has on her chest with them being white. He wears a camouflage color with his badge which has a security camera on it with a green background. He is more muscular and buff one of the two. Job, Uniform and Gear: Sargent is the guard/security pup like his mom for Deaton's PAW Patrol second generation unofficial team. Sargent wears a uniform like his mom's guard/security uniform but his uniform is camouflage colors. Pup pack: pinsures, net, rope, handcuffs, pup cuffs, a flashlight and security cameras. Vehicle: Sargent's vehicle is camouflage colors truck with footage from his cameras. Andy Jr(AJ) AJ has the markings of a German Shepherd like his mom. He is tan and white. He has black socks like both his parents with brown above them. He has a tan tail with a white under tail. On the top of his head, he has tan and brown mixed fur. He has blue eyes which was a total surprise for his parents. Andy also has three legs. He is missing his left hind leg. Crushes Sargent's crush is Aayrana. He had become friends with before gaining a crush on her. Then one day when her mom and her little sibling needed help at the town hall. He helped get to the hall in his truck and called Marshall on the way there. The next day he asked her on a date after realizing he had a crush on her the day before while he was home with his family. Service has a crush on Tengri. They met after running into each other in town. Later on they went on a date to the beach and had some fun. They later kissed and have been a couple ever since. AJ's crush is Aila. One day at the Special Child and Pup School, Ashes gave AJ a tour of the school which he was going to be attending and soon he saw her and soon Aila saw him. The two connected and one at a dinner, little AJ asked Aila the question of going out on a date and she said yes. They then went to a movie and a few years later, the two became mates whom love each other very much. Friends Mint: Service's best friend and fellow trainee under Trooper Family *Service's Mate/Brother-in-law to the others: Tengri *AJ's Mate/Sister-in-law to the others: Aila *Sargent's Mate/Sister-in-law to the others: Aayrana *Mother: Brandy *Father: Nikola *Uncle: Noah *Aunt: Allsion *Cousin: Moxie *Cousin: Maxford Jr *Cousin: Hedgehog *Cousin: Jackalope *Grandfather: World *Grandmother: Civil *Grandfather: Maxford *Grandmother: Purdy Random Things About Them Trivia *Service was named by Nikola. *Sargent and AJ were named by Brandy. *Sargent's name is a different spelling of the army rank Sergeant (Sgt). *Sargent is sometimes called Sarge but only like to be like called that by his siblings, parents and family. If anyone else says it he tends to get angry but he makes an exception for close friends *Service was named after her dad's job of being a service dog. *Andy Jr(AJ) was named after Brandy's old partner Andy Landors. *AJ was born without his left hind leg. It was a birth defect. *AJ goes to the Special Child and Pup School with his older cousins, Moxie, Jackalope, his crush, Aila and his friends, Ashes, Dodge, Marble, Isis, Zander, Thulite, and Crockett. *AJ, later on, becomes a special military dog after training under Clive. *AJ is only called Andy Jr by his parents when he is in trouble. *AJ's full name is actually Andrew Jr. Mentors Service's mentor is Trooper. She also gets trained by her dad a bit too. Later on, she mentors her little cousin, MJ alongside Tic Tac. Sargent's mentor is his mom. AJ's mentor is his uncle Noah. AJ's mentor is more of an inspirational mentor. Since Noah is missing his leg too AJ looks up to him. His mom and his grandparents are also mentors to him. Clive is also a mentor to him since he taught AJ to be a military dog. Catchphrases Service: I am ready to serve and help! Sargent: Sargent is reporting for duty! Fears *Service is afraid of fires and lightning. *Sargent is afraid of losing his family. *AJ is afraid of bullies and thunderstorms. Anthro-Superhero AU In the Anthro-Superhero AU Sargent, Service and Andy Jr. Rogers-War are superheroes. Here are the links to their pages on the Anthro-Superhero Wiki: Sargent Rogers-War AKA Guard Soldier II Service Rogers-War AKA Speed-Healer II Andy Jr Rogers-War AKA Silver Beast Stories/Songs By Me: *A Service Dog Christmas *We Are One (Song Article) (Service only mentioned) By Others: *Superhero Academy: A Hero's Dawn. Collabs: Gallery Mer(Other) kindlephoto-3932231.jpg|Service and her mentor Trooper(SmokythePolicePup's oc) spending a day at the beach Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Second generation Category:Future Gen Category:Future Generation Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Animals Category:Baby Animals Category:Friendly Animals Category:Boxer Category:German Shepherds Category:Pit bulls Category:Bulldogs Category:Service Dogs Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Trainee Category:Therapy Dog Category:Guard Pup Category:Guard/Security Pup Category:Security Dog Category:Mixed Breed Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy Student